


Run Away With Me

by voldynose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldynose/pseuds/voldynose
Summary: Mingyu's happiest momentInspired by carly rae jepsen's run away with me





	Run Away With Me

Run Away With Me

 

It was when I saw how you looked while staring at the stars when I first realized how much you mean to me. Our love wasn't like how they portray love in the movies. It wasn't instant. We took our time to get there. I certainly did. It was slow and gradual. You were a stranger, then a friend, then my best friend, and then finally, the person I love.

I probably fell in love with you even before that time. I was just too scared to admit it. Because what if it goes wrong? What if I lose you? This is starting to get cliché, so maybe I should just go straight to the point.

Remember that time, when I suddenly asked you to pack an overnight bag and run away with me? It was our first weekend off after a very hectic schedule. You were surprised. I was surprised too. Because that wasn't my original plan. I was planning to ask you to eat with me at this restaurant near the building that just opened, but I saw your eyes sparkling when you opened the door and just blurted that out.

You didn't question me and just shrugged and proceded to pack an overnight bag. I waited for you downstairs, excitement filling my whole body up. I was tingly in my insides (please don't judge me for my words, you know my vocabulary is limited because I don't read books like you).

When we took off, we left all our worries back in the dorm. I don't know how you felt back then but for me, I left all my worries back in the dorm. I was focused on making this the adventure of our lifetime.

We talked while driving. I forgot what we talked about but I remember how sincere your words were back then. I think I was telling you about my insecurities and shortcomings, how I was pulling the weight of the group down with the mistakes I made. You were just so genuine. I nearly cried because of the words you said. Your undisputed trust in me was admirable.

We stopped at the Han River. It was silent, the comfortable kind of silence. We didn't need to talk. We just basked in and looked at the stars together. 15 minutes into the silence, you started speaking. You asked me "What do you think we will be if we didn't choose this job?" I turned my head to look at you and was dumbstruck.

Your lips were still moving but I couldn't hear anything else but the sound of my own heart beating too fast. You were glowing. The stars. You were like them. You're eyes were shining so brightly. At some point, I figured you found out that I wasn't listening to your questions so you said my name and then that snapped me out of my trance.

Listen, I have never turned my head so quick that it almost snapped my neck off. It hurt, but I didn't care. I was internalizing my feelings for you.

"so, your answer?" you said

I said "Uhhhhh can you repeat the question?"

"Ugh, Mingyu. Never mind." you replied, I've known you since we were 15. I've known you for 6 years. That tone you had back then was the 'disappointed wonwoo' tone. That scared me. I didn't want you to be disappointed that's why like a fucking dumbass, I continued the impulsive streak I have and blurted out:

"I love you"

Your eyes, I have never seen them that wide. You didn't speak. We stayed there for hours (it was probably only 10 minutes because it started raining and we went back inside the car and then I drove us back to the dorm but it felt like hours to me).

Even on the ride home, you didn't utter a single word and I was panicking and scared because I felt like I ruined our friendship. So like a dumbass part 2, just as I finished parking the car, I said:

"You can ignore whatever I said, dude. Let's just pretend it didn't happen."

You finally opened your mouth and said "Dude?!" in the most i-cant-believe-you-just-called-me-dude-after-telling-me-you-love-me tone.

Okay first, I WAS PANICKING. I didn't want to lose our friendship. I was scared. I thought saying 'dude' would get you to snap out of it and just treat everything I stupidly said as a joke.

Second, you didn't have to tattle on me. I know you were mad at my stupid ass after calling you dude, but you didn't have to involve Seungcheol. :(( I was in charge of cleaning the practice room for 1 month, Wonwoo. ONE MONTH OF WIPING OFF SWEAT OFF OF THE FLOOR.

After that whole debacle, you ignored me for 46 days, 39 minutes, and 10 seconds.

You didnt talk to me for more than a month and a half. I was devastated, I thought I ruined everything. I became quiet, I only spoke when I was spoken to during our meetings. Hip hop unit was so awkward, I thought Seungcheol was gonna murder us because we weren't talking. You couldn't even look at my face. By the time that I decided to just man up and apologize to you. You were there. About to knock at the door. I asked you, "Are you here for Jihoon?"

"No" you said.

"Okay then" I said. It was so awkward that I started laughing mainly because i felt so pathetic and was thinking what happened to us. Like a few weeks ago, I knocked on your door and you were smiling so warmly at me but now look at where we are. And then you probably were looking at me weirdly while I was laughing like a maniac.

"Mingyu" you said, and then I stopped lauging and started frowning again. But then the next word you said perplexed me. "Runaway with me for tonight?" you asked. You looked desperate. Desperate for me to say yes. But I probably looked worse than you.

I was confused. I thought you hated me. So I didn't say anything and just looked at the spot between your eyes, just above your nose. You probably got annoyed and just pulled my hands and dragged me onto the driver's seat of the company car.

I asked "Did you ask permission to use the car?" dumbass mingyu strikes again

You replied "Since when were you a stickler for the rules?? Just drive."

"Okay, but where?"

"Oh my god why do you have so many questions. Just drive before I punch you."

"You can't throw a punch." You can clearly tell that I was enjoying this. We were talking again. You were addressing me again like I exist. I was happy.

"Just drive, dumbass"

And so I drove. Back to the freeway where we talked carelessly about anything that came up on our minds. I was reminiscing, remembering the laughter, your sincerity etc. And then you told me to stop driving and pull over. Right at the spot where my stupid ass uttered those 3 words that ruined our friendship.

I was blank. I didn't know what was on your mind. You used to be an open book to me. Just one look at you, I can tell what your mood was. But today, it was blank. I couldn't read your expression.

You were saying something, but I was too busy thinking, I couldn't hear you. I see your lips moving but the words, they weren't getting through me. But then, you said those 4 words I imagined you say in my dreams so many times.

" -ove you, too"

"What????" dumbass mingyu part 4

"I swear to god, Mingyu. You weren't listening to me again!! I hate you. I fucking hate you."

"That's not what you said." I say to you as I smile from ear to ear.

God damn, I was so happy at that time. You just, uGH, you made me tingly inside again.

And then adorably, you whispered it again.

"I love you, too, sweetheart" (You probably said dumbass but this is my story so I heard sweetheart.)

I hugged you so tightly, I was afraid you would snap. But I didn't care! If you snapped then that's fine. At least I'll have two Wonwoos with me. Two is better than one, after all. I was just so over the moon. I didn't care what happens after that. That was the 2nd happiest memory I have.

So why am I telling you this? Because I wanna share with you the happiest moment in my life. The happiest moment in my life is when you're done reading this and then you look at me as I kneel and then ask you

"Now that it's legal in our country, Wonwoo, the love of my life. The cat to my dog, the soul to my mate, please stop reading this letter and look at me. Will you marry me?"

You'll probably say yes. And then kiss me because I'm irresistable.

  
I love you so much and I wanna spend all my life with you, legally. So that when I die, you can get all the picture books I have and my lifetime free burger pass at snack shack. I love you, 사랑해, あなたの笑顔は宇宙全体を明るくすることができます.

  
Love,  
Mingyu 


End file.
